Little Kid Games
by Shadowsgirl09
Summary: Akefia was searching for Ryou and Bakura since they had gone missing, along with many others, but ended up play a little kid game! slight Bakushipping Based off of the song Kagome Kagome by Miku and Luka
1. Chapter 1

Akefia wandered around Domino looking for the two albinos that he lived with. They've disappeared a week ago and he had been looking for them since then. He thought at first they were just at Malik and Marik's house. But those two had disappeared as well. So he assumed they were at Yugi's and Yami's home. But they had vanished as well. He was running low on places he could think of and it didn't help that some of the people that were friends with the two albinos were disappearing. If the people who were missing were dead, then no one has found their bodies yet. If someone was kidnapping them, then no one could come up with a reason why and who it could be. The TV news shows talk a lot about the subject and it gets harder to watch each time.

Akefia didn't notice at first, but he was slowly walking towards the forest just outside of Domino city. He looked up and saw this and stopped in his tracks as he stood in front of a tall building that looked like an abandoned school of some sort. He shrugged his shoulders and walked up the steps to the front door of the school. He took one glance back at the forest and opened the door slowly. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He took in his surroundings and noticed that hallways looked like they were starting to decay. Akefia then decided to look in some of the rooms, and started at a room that was down the hall. The door was tall and black and he noticed some red stains on it, but didn't bother to look to o closely at them.

He opened the door slowly to see a group of people in a circle around someone and they were singing some strange tune. He stepped in, curious of why they were here. And as soon as he did all of the people's heads snapped toward him. He couldn't believe it! It was everyone that was missing! From left to right he could list them all off; Jounochi, Seto, Mokuba, Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik…and…Bakura and Ryou… But what worried him were the bandages that were around some of them. Yami was missing his arm and had a bandage right where it should've been. Yugi had a bandage wrapped around his face. Malik had one around his eyes. And Jounochi had one that covered the bottom part of his face.

But Ryou and Bakura were looking at Akefia like as if they just met him. "Ryou…? Bakura…? What are you doing here? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Akeifa asked. "I'm sorry…Do we know you?" Ryou asked as he tilted his head to the side cutely. "Of course you do! It's me, Akefia! Malik, Marik! You know who I am? Hell, you guys come to my house every morning and ring my door bell 80000 times and run off just to see me pissed off! Right?" Akefia nearly shouted. "Uh…I have no idea what you're talking about but that sounds pretty funny to do!" Marik laughed.

"Marik, who is he? What does he look like?" Malik asked as he stood up from the center of the circle and grabbed the tan male's arm. "Some guy named Akefia that claims we know him. He has white hair, tan skin, purple eyes, and a double crossed scar on his left cheek," Marik replied.

"Oh well…he doesn't sound very familiar to me…Hey! Maybe he can play with us too! Then we could get to know him and he won't be confused all the time!" Malik smiled. "What a good idea! Would you like to play with us Mr. Akefia?" Yugi asked with a kiddish smile. Akefia simply couldn't believe this! How could they forget who he was? "I can't…I have to get you guys back home. People are looking for you guys! Come on!" Akefia said as he walked up to Ryou and Bakura and grabbed them by their arms and pulled them away from the group of people. He could just call the police for the others but Ryou and Bakura HAVE to go with him.

But before he could reach the door, Yugi and Jounochi came out of nowhere and stood in front of the door, blocking the way, and kept on a creepy smile on their faces. "You aren't leaving us…!" the two said in unison. Akefia glared at them and growled, "Well then you can come with us!" "But we aren't allowed to leave silly~!" Malik said. "What do you mean you guys can't leave? Of course you can! No one is going to stop you!" Akefia replied. "That's what you think. But they watch us…all the time…in fact…I bet they can see you right now! And as soon as you try to leave, they stop you!" Seto said. "Who's 'they'?" Akefia asked. "You don't know?" Ryou asked. Akefia shook his head 'no' with a confused face. Just who was the kidnapper of his 'friends'? "They are our parents! They are so nice to us! They let us play games all day long and it's so much fun if someone looses!" Marik smiled creepily. "But…I thought some of your parents were dead…?" Akefia said, confused. Well that apparently pissed them off or something because right after he said that all of their faces wore a pissed/dark emotion on them. "Mr. Akefia…how come you're so stupid?" Ryou asked with a dark tone.

"I'm not stupid! Now come on! We have to go!" Akefia shouted. "Didn't you hear us earlier, you aren't leaving!" Yugi said as Ryou and Bakura got free from Akefia and held Akefia's arms in a way so he couldn't leave. "Is there a problem in here?" a voice asked from behind Yugi and Jounochi. The two moved out of the way so a man in a lab coat could get through. "Don't worry Daddy, we've got it~!" Ryou smiled. Daddy? Akefia seen Ryou's dad before and this man was NOT him. "Who the fuck are you?" Akefia demanded. "Now, Now…those aren't very nice words to say to someone you just met…" the man teased. "Just answer me and let me, Ryou, and Bakura go!" Akefia shouted.

"Resistant huh? Heh, too bad you won't ever leave since you've seen too much. Oh well…" the man laughed as a woman in a lab coat came next to him and handed him a needle. Akefia then tried to get out of Ryou's and Bakura's grip but found it useless, they were a lot stronger than he thought. Bakura then rolled up Akefia's right sleeve (to everyone else it looked his left) and forced his arm out. Akefia then figured out what was going to happen. He tried even harder now to get out of their grip. "Don't struggle please, Mr. Akefia. Otherwise it will hurt more…" Ryou whispered into his ear. The man then came up to Akefia and inserted the needle into his arm. Akefia yelped in pain and winced slightly as the drug was inserted into him. They all backed off from him and giggled as Akefia struggled to stay awake. But before he knew it, the ground had met his face and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Akefia slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't remember anything and he got lucky he remembered his own damn name! He couldn't move, which honestly pissed him off. And it wasn't that he was tied up or anything, he just couldn't move!

He looked around and saw a group of people going in a circle around some blonde haired guy that had a bandage around his eyes. They were all singing some Circle song that freaked Akefia out a little. Eventually they stopped and the blonde man had said something like, "I'm guessing that Bakura is behind me. Right?" That made some white haired guy in front of him laugh and say, "Wrong! Wrong! You guessed Wrong! Marik is behind you!" The blond man then looked around blindly, possibly freaking out. Two other guys then broke the circle and escorted the blind man to somewhere outside the room.

The rest then looked over at Akefia and smiled. "Look~! Mr. Akefia is awake at last!" another white haired kid said. Akefia tried to get up but failed epically and groaned in pain. The one that had just spoken then held his head in their small hands and forced him to look at the albino. "Did you enjoy your nap?" he asked. Akefia groaned, not sure how to answer. "What's going on?" Akefia finally asked. The white haired man giggled and let him go, making Akefia's head fall back on the ground. "I don't think he remembers anything Baku-kun~!" he said to the other white haired male. "Good! Then we don't have to worry about him trying to make us leave again!" the other laughed. "But that means he doesn't remember who we are. Perhaps we should introduce ourselves to him?" a kid with black hair suggested. "Yes, we'd hate for him to play Kagome Kagome without even knowing our names!" a man that looked similar to one of the people that escorted the blind guy out earlier said. Akefia already had a gut feeling he was going to hate that guy but pushed that thought aside in case they mentioned something that would be important.

"Good point, but let's see what he remembers," a brown haired man said. They all looked at Akefia, like as if they expected him to say something. "L-Look, I don't remember anything! I…I have no idea where I am or who you people are…I can barely remember who I am, a-and I don't know why I am even here! Just please explain what's going on!" Akefia said somewhat nervously. He hated not being able to move. He hated being so vulnerable like this. He hated the fact that all he could really do was plead for the answers he wanted.

"So tell me, do you remember who we are?" the other white haired man asked. Akefia thought for a moment, trying to think clearly to remember. He oddly found it so hard that he eventually gave up and shook his head 'no'. "Oh Boo!" the white haired kid pouted, "Well I'm Ryou!" "And I'm Bakura…" the other white haired male said. "I'm Yami, and there's someone else here that looks like me, he's Yuugi. But he left with Malik and Jounochi. They are the two blondes. Malik has a bandage over his eyes and Jounochi has one on his face," said the guy Akefia got the gut feeling from. "I'm Seto and this is my little brother Mokuba," said the brown haired man that wanted to know what Akefia remembered and gestured towards the black haired kid. Akefia quickly remembered their names and faces.

Moments later they pulled him up and made him sit on a couch that was oddly right by him. It also made him wonder why they didn't just put him there in the first place while he was unconscious. "So Mr. Akefia," Ryou spoke up, "You still don't remember anything?" Akefia shook his head no in response and Ryou giggled sweetly. Ryou then planted himself right next to Akefia and laid his head on Akefia's shoulder. "You'll be so interesting to play with~! I can't wait for Yuugi and Jounochi to come back!" Ryou smiled while looking up at Akefia. "What about Malik?" Akefia asked. Ryou then giggled, "Silly Mr. Akefia. Malik won't be back until much later and we don't like waiting for people who lose at games!"

The only door then opened and two people walked in. "Well speak of the devil!" Bakura laughed. One of them looked just like Yami except younger while the other was blonde and had a bandage around the area of his face that was just below his nose and all over his jaw. It was the ones he was told about earlier, Yuugi and Jounochi. "Oh! Hey! He's awake!" Jounochi said as he noticed Akefia on the couch. "Yeah, he woke himself up a little after you and Yuugi left with Malik!" Marik chuckled.

Ryou then stood up and pulled Akefia up as he said, "Now let's play our games!" That apparently got everyone except Akefia excited. "What do you guys play?" Akefia asked. "Kagome Kagome of course!" Yuugi said. "What is that?" Akefia asked, confused.

"Oh it's a really fun game! See here, we all circle around someone who will have their eyes closed and we will sing a small song! Then when it's done, the person in the middle has to guess who's behind them~! If they guess correctly, then the person behind him sits in the middle and it's their turn! But if you guess wrong…" Ryou explained, his voice turned dark as soon as he got to the last sentence, "…then they have to go see our parents…and they make the looser play the penalty game…Which is what Malik has to go through right now…And I wonder what they are going to make him loose…"

"Make…him…loose?" Akefia asked. "Yes. Don't you ever wonder what these bandages are from?" Jounochi said through the bandages he happened to have on him. Akefia stared at them in fear. "W-What…? But…doesn't it hurt? Wouldn't you guys get scared?" Akefia asked. "Nope! Doesn't hurt and never get scared!" Yuugi smiled.

"So let's play already!" Marik smirked. They all then giggled (well a few that had too much pride for giggling just followed along quietly) and pulled Akefia to the center of the room.

"Please…please give me the drug that makes me not feel it!"

"I'm sorry, but you have already used all of yours up…!"

"P-Please!"

"I'm sorry..."

"NO!"

After a few rounds of the game, Akefia had finally been behind someone by some unlucky chance. He was behind Ryou and was scared of his turn if Ryou guessed right. He didn't want to lose a body part or have something broken! And he could feel it in his guts that he would most likely guess wrong.

"Hmmm…I wonder who's behind me~!" Ryou's cheerful voice giggled. He wished so hard that Ryou would guess wrong so he wouldn't have to get a turn, he'd just have to wait for Yuugi and Jounochi to return! But he did want Ryou to guess right so Ryou wouldn't get hurt. "I guess…hmmmm…Mr. Akefia…?" Ryou giggled. Akefia stared in disbelief before saying, "Yeah…"

Atemu looked around him as he walked down the forest that kept drawing him towards it with it's cruel mysteriousness. He eventually noticed an old abandoned school and decided to go check it out. After all, Akefia and the others could be anywhere. He sighed and opened the door and walked in. He checked each class room and eventually got to one that was covered in dark red stains (blood?).

He opened it a little and watched as all of his friends spun in a circle around Akefia singing, "Kagome, Kagome!" It creeped him out a bit but pushed the feeling aside. He didn't see Malik anywhere which confused him. But the people around Akefia stopped after they stopped singing (almost as if finishing) and grinned.

They had finally stopped singing and it was guessing time now. Akefia felt the knot in his stomach grow as he feared what would happen if he guessed wrong. He listed in his head his options and thought about how fast they would normally go and listed what the order was. That narrowed his choices to just about 4 of them. Marik, Yuugi, Bakura, and Ryou. He then choose someone who he felt was behind him, "Ryou…"

Atemu found it odd that there was a long silence but then heard Akefia said somewhat nervously, "Ryou…" All of the people around him laughed, hard. Atemu chuckled quietly as he saw Seto laugh and Akefia acting very out of character. "WRONG! Idiot! Bakura is behind you~!" Ryou laughed. That was a lie. Ryou was right behind him. But why—

Akefia felt opened his eyes as soon as he felt two arms grab him. It was Ryou and Bakura. He was breathing hard and looked at them both as they laughed insanely at him. Akefia was pulled up and was pulled away from the circle of people. Akefia struggled against them but found it odd that they were stronger.

Atemu panicked slightly when he saw Ryou and Bakura dragging Akefia towards the very door he was looking through and quickly hid in the closest class room he could find. He watched as Ryou, Akefia, and Bakura walked by him without even knowing he was there. Now he was curious as to where Akefia was being taken to. So he quietly followed after they were far enough.

Akefia saw the front door to the school and kicked Bakura in the gut and punched Ryou in the face. He jolted towards the door and got to the door knob but was pulled back away from it. "NO! You aren't allowed to leave!" Bakura shouted. He didn't listen, he wanted out. He didn't want to die! He struggled and tried to fight back but they were strong. But then, Bakura hit him hard on the head. Hard enough to knock him out.

Atemu watched as Akefia fought with Bakura and Ryou and found it odd that the two albinos were stronger than Akefia. But he found it odder that Akefia seemed desperate to leave and the two seemed desperate to keep him in the school. Atemu stayed out of it so he wouldn't be caught, and followed the two albinos that dragged the unconscious Egyptian.

"He's soo heavy~!" Ryou complained at some point. "Well we can't do much about that…but tell me Ryou…what are we going to cut off?" Bakura replied. "Hmmm…I would suggest his legs…but then he can't play…maybe his head? Yes, that way he can't see where the door is! I'd hate for him to try to escape again!" Ryou replied. His head? Cut? What the hell? "Yeah…but he has a pretty face, and I'd hate for him to lose it…" Bakura chuckled. "Hee Hee true. But think about it, Mom and Dad haven't tried to cut someone's head off yet and if we do it to the newbie, then we don't have that great of a lost!" Ryou said. "True…!" Bakura smirked. Atemu stared in disbelief, just what were they talking about? Cutting off Akefia's head?

Atemu continued to follow though, he didn't want to risk something, especially after them saying that they were going to cut off Akefia's head. He really didn't want to cause trouble. Not that he wanted to see Akefia's head off those stupid buff shoulders. Really.

Akefia soon gained conscious and saw that Ryou and Bakura were dragging him up a flight of stairs. He quickly remembered what happened. He had tried to escape but Ryou and Bakura wouldn't let him. He tried to stay calm so he wouldn't get his ass handed to him again. He didn't want to be knocked out again and wake up to have his arm already cut off. No. That would be like giving up to them.

Them? Odd. Exactly who was he referring to—oh SHIT! He remembered EVERYTHING then and there. He remembered the forest, the creepy game, the missing people, the fucking needle, the stupid laughing. Oh SHIT! How could he have forgotten? That drug! The drug they gave him! That must've been it! That's it!

He looked back and forth at Ryou and Bakura without them noticing and slowly slipped away from them and grabbed them both. They squirmed and yelped. He didn't care though; he had to get them out of here no matter what! Screw the others! The police can deal with them! But…But he just had to get them home! Get them home and be with them! Just…Just fucking be with them! He didn't want them to get hurt and honestly, he didn't want to end up like Jounochi or Malik.

"What the hell? Akefia! Let go of us!" Bakura shouted as he was thrown over Akefia's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "No. You're coming with me! I remember it all now!" Akefia said. Ryou then bit his arm and Akefia yelped in surprise. Oh FUCK Ryou's teeth were sharp! Akefia looked down and saw that he was bleeding! WTF? But…Ryou didn't look normal, he looked more…animalistic Akefia supposed he could describe it. Akefia shook his arm and tried to get Ryou to let go while still holding them both. He failed epically as Ryou bit harder, Akefia gasping in pain.

Atemu then got out of his hiding place and quickly ran and tried to pry Ryou's mouth off of Akefia's arm. Ryou, of course, bit him instead. This made Atemu screamed in pain as he felt the bones in his hand break. "Atemu? What the hell are you doing here?" Akefia asked. "Here to help you and find the others. I know where they're at already so that just leaves to making sure your head gets doesn't get cut off!" Atemu said through his teeth before Bakura shouted loudly, "Intruder! Mom, Dad! Help us!"

This made both of the tan males freeze and stare up at the small opening between the stairs and listened to a door open and close and footsteps of a few people. Akefia panicked and ran down the stairs, Atemu's hand still attached to Ryou's mouth. Atemu gasped a little in pain every time Akefia decided to take a turn. But the two ran as quick as they could. Bakura was still shouting and at some point, Atemu put a random cloth into the albino's mouth. Ryou was also smart and used his hands to punch the two males. He tried to even grab onto something random and held for a second or two.

"I wonder what is taking them…" Yuugi said as he waited for Ryou and Bakura to come back. It didn't take that long to take someone to the surgery room and come back. "Akefia is new so he might be struggling…" Yami said. They all then heard a loud crash and a few people outside of the room curse. "What the hell is going on?" Seto asked as he stood up dramatically. They all took a small peek out of the door nervously (well not really nervously for Yami and Seto) and saw Akefia, another male that looked like Yami, Ryou, and Bakura all there. Akefia had Ryou in one arm and Bakura over his shoulder. Ryou happened to be biting the Yami-look-alike while Bakura was shouting. "What the…?" Jounochi asked through his bandages.

"Nice job idiot! How did you not see the bucket?" Akefia spat. "Oh sorry! It's not my fault that Ryou is biting my hand and is breaking every bone in there!" Atemu snapped. Ryou was getting irritated with their bickering and bit Atemu's arm. Atemu yelped in pain as he realized Ryou changed tactics.

They then forgot about what just happened and ran to the door that leads to outside the school. Bakura realized this and kicked Akefia dead in the face. Akefia yelped in pain and fell backwards. Of course, this lead to Atemu falling as well and Bakura landing face first on the ground. All four of them mumbled a quick 'ow' before Ryou and Bakura slipped out of Akefia's grip and stood up.

The two Albinos stared down at Akefia and Atemu. Akefia knew they were pissed but his excuse was that he HAD to get them out of here. It just wasn't right here. But Bakura and Ryou didn't see it that way.

Bakura then kicked Akefia in the face again and forced Akefia up on his feet. Ryou did the same to Atemu (minus the kicking part). They then dragged Atemu and Akefia the best they could towards the stair case. Both struggled and tried to get free but froze completely when they saw a large group of people wearing lab coats come up to them. "Well Well Well, what do we have here? New volunteers?" one of them teased. "Fuck you!" Akefia spat.

The doctors then came closer to Atemu and Akefia. "Stay away from us!" Atemu shouted. "Relax!" Bakura hissed. The two albinos forced Akefia's and Atemu's arms out like they had before to Akefia. Akefia struggled more than last time and shouted death threats as the drug was inserted into him again. Atemu hissed in pain but both were knocked out in seconds.

Ryou sighed as he looked out the window. A white flower in his hands that had a little bit of red stuff sprinkled on the petals. He smiled sadly as he thought of the failure of his 'parents'. It was a shame for the two new people to go so quickly. But oh well! He could still play his favorite game and that was all that mattered!

"Ryou! Come on! Let's play some more!" Bakura called out to Ryou before pulling Ryou away from the window. "Ok!" Ryou smiled as he let go of the flower. The small flower drifted onto the window sill. But was blown out the window from the wind and landed next to two beheaded bodies.


End file.
